thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Mumm-Rana (episode)
Mumm-Rana is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bob Haney, it originally aired on December 18, 1985. Official Summary The RatStar, manned by the Mutants, attacks the Feliner. S-S-Slithe, Monkian and Jackalman are ejected from the RatStar and fall toward the ground. They are saved from certain destruction by Mumm-Rana, a female mirror image of Mumm-Ra, a force for good who lives in a White Pyramid. Mumm-Rana is led to believe that the Mutants are good and the ThunderCats evil. Mumm-Ra enthralls her and turns her power against the ThunderCats. She puts the Sword of Omens in stasis and threatens the Lair itself. Lion-O disguises himself as a wealthy Tabbut and, with Tygra's help, sets himself up to be robbed by the Mutants. Mumm-Rana witnesses the attack, and the true and evil nature of the Mutants is revealed to her. The revelation breaks Mumm-Ra's spell and Mumm-Rana releases the Sword of Omens. Mumm-Rana and the ThunderCats now defeat Mumm-Ra and the Mutants, but her ordeal threatens to destroy Mumm-Rana. In a desperate race for time, the ThunderCats return her to the White Pyramid, where her powers are rejuvenated. Official Moral When the Mutants, in the RatStar, lose a confrontation with the ThunderCats' Feliner, their ship breaks up and they plunge free into space. But they find themselves rescued by Mumm-Rana, and they discover her and her world. Mumm-Rana, who lives in a pyramid with a tomb chamber, appears at first to be just like Mumm-Ra. But she is, in reality, his opposite. Where Mumm-Ra is the epitome of evil, Mumm-Rana is a spirit of good. Mumm-Ra appears and, after a stand-off, succeeds in taming her by casting a spell on her. He convinces her that the ThunderCats are evil enemies and she in her goodness must help vanquish them. Together, Mumm-Ra and Mumm-Rana attack the ThunderCats. They prove formidable. Because the Sword of Omens will not harm goodness, it is disarmed by Mumm-Rana and placed in a cocoon. And the ThunderCats are exiled. It is only when Lion-O is able to impress upon Mumm-Rana that they are good and not evil that the ThunderCats are able to persevere. The realization of Mumm-Rana releases her from Mumm-Ra's spell and she frees the Sword of Omens. Together, Lion-O and Mumm-Rana confront Mumm-Ra and repel him. And the ThunderCats are able to return Mumm-Rana to her habitat and resuscitate her powers. Good and evil are indeed opposites, and Mumm-Rana and Mumm-Ra represent their characteristics in this episode. The peace and serenity of Mumm-Rana contrasts with the estrangement and self-hatred of Mumm-Ra. Evil may at times seem more powerful than good, because it is ruthless and plays by its own rules and not the accepted rules of a moral code. it may even set aside goodness for a time. But in the overall scheme of reality, good is stronger and its effects more powerful. Human nature has a basic propensity for wholeness and to be in peace and harmony with itself, rather than fragmented and alienated. When it responds to goodness, our nature is strong and secure, full of the power that comes from self-respect. This sense of wholeness and fulfillment is a stronger attraction ultimately than the effects of evil, which breeds only disrespect. We should commit ourselves, like Lion-O and Mumm-Rana, to alignment with the course of goodness. In doing so, we will receive the highest reward, self-respect. Story Panthro, Cheetara, and the ThunderKittens depart in the Feliner while Lion-O, Tygra, and Snarf remain behind in the Cats Lair. Once the Feliner reaches outer space, the Mutants appears out of nowhere, piloting the RatStar. Panthro uses the Feliner's Cat's Whiskers and a spinning manoeuvre to hit the RatStar, damaging it in the process. The Mutants abandon their damaged ship in escape pods but as soon as they near Third Earth's atmosphere, they are captured by a strange force. The force transports the three Mutants to a strange White Pyramid, the home of Mumm-Rana, an ancient sorceress for good who is the complete opposite of Mumm-Ra. She mistook the Mutants for being good people and thus rescued them. Out of nowhere, Mumm-Ra appears and after a brief battle with Mumm-Rana, he overpowers her. Now under his spell, Mumm-Ra convinces Mumm-Rana that the ThunderCats are her enemies and the two head to the Cats Lair. Mumm-Rana viciously attacks the fortress with bolts of energy from her hands, decapitating the lair's head. Lion-O tries to fight her using the Sword of Omens but the sorceress proves to be too strong and she traps the sword in a cocoon. The Mutants then shackle Lion-O, Tyrga, and Snarf and Mumm-Rana exiles them to a barren wasteland of Third Earth. While in exile, Jaga appears and informs Lion-O that Mumm-Rana is good but caught in Mumm-Ra's spell. If they can convince her that they are good too, it should break the spell. Tygra then makes his way to Castle Plun-Darr and, turning himself invisible, delivers a note to the Mutants. The note, which is supposed to be from Mumm-Ra, instructs the Mutants to summon Mumm-Rana and attack Malkior, the richest Tabbut, as he rides through the Unicorn Forest the next day. The Mutants fall for Lion-O's plan and the following day attack what appears to be a Tabbut riding a donkey. The Tabbut turns out to be Lion-O in disguise and he succeeds in convincing Mumm-Rana that the ThunderCats are good thus freeing her from Mumm-Ra's spell. She then traps the Mutants and returns the Sword of Omens back to Lion-O. Greatly angered by the turn of events, Mumm-Ra arrives and attacks both Lion-O and Mumm-Rana. Lion-O summons the other Thundercats and the arrive swiftly in the Feliner. Upon seeing his reflection in the shiny surface of the Feliner, Mumm-Ra withdraws back to his pyramid while the ThunderCats transport Mumm-rana back to her White Pyramid. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode introduces the character of Mumm-Rana, who is similar to and the polar opposite of Mumm-Ra in every way and even has her own White Pyramid as opposed to Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid. * When Mumm-Rana is under Mumm-Ra's spell, the dove symbol on her helmet changes into two snakes, like Mumm-Ra's * Lion-O disguises himself as a Tabbut in this episode. In the earlier episode The Thunder-Cutter, the evil Ninja had disguised himself as a Tabbut. * This is the first episode in which the Ratstar appears but neither of its regular pilots, Ratar-O or Vultureman appear. Instead it is piloted by the regular Mutants. Goofs * When Lion-O and Tygra are talking while in exile, Tygra's boots are completely closed, covering all parts of his feet. In Tygra's normal design, his toes and ankles are always exposed. Notable Quotes Mumm-Rana: Welcome, good people. Jackalman: (laughing) Good people? Us? Mumm_Ra: Nicely done, Mumm-Rana. (laughs). Perfect! Mumm-Rana: You know of me? Mumm-Ra: I am Mumm-Ra! I know everything. Snarf: Can't we get out of here, Lion-O? Lion-O: And go where? By the looks of this territory, the closest thing is Castle Plun-Darr. We wouldn't get a warm welcome there. Mumm-Rana: You saved me, Lion-O. If ever you need my power, you have only to summon me. Lion-O: I won't forget that Mumm-Rana. Mumm-Rana: We can only defeat evil if we work together. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Mumm-Rana on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bob Haney Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)